Sturmtiger
The Sturmtiger (English: Assault tiger) was a German assault gun designed by the Altmärkische Kettenfabrik (Alkett) in 1943-1944. Only 18 full-production models were built. It was a modified superstructure fitted with a 380mm naval rocket launcher built on Tiger I's chassis, designed for urban warfare, and as such was comprised of thick 150mm frontal armor and 82mm rear armor. Battlefield 1942 The Sturmtiger is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII, as a tank issued to the Wehrmacht and the German Elite Forces. Only one player can drive the vehicle and they control all of its weapons. Its armament consists of an main cannon and a co-axial machine gun. It does not have a turret like other German tanks, therefore its cannon can only move around a few degrees on its own, otherwise the tank must rotate itself. Its cannon is extremely powerful, and is equal to the projectile of a destroyer or a defgun, similar to the T95. Gallery BF1942.Sturmtiger right side.png BF1942.Sturmtiger back side.png BF1942.Sturmtiger left side.png BF1942.Sturmtiger front side.png BF1942.Sturmtiger driver view.png|Driver view Battlefield V The Sturmtiger is featured in Battlefield V, first appearing in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. Multiplayer The vehicle can be called into battle by Squad Leaders as part of the Squad Reinforcement system for Germany for 20750 points, and is the equivalent of the British Churchill Crocodile. The casemate-style vehicle is one of the best protected in the game, with improved armour and health over the Tiger I, particularly frontally - it is also equipped with Zimmerit. The vehicle seats four, all of which are full enclosed by the vehicle. Although the driver has only one weapon at their disposal, the 380mm rocket launcher, it is one of if not the most powerful vehicle-mounted weapon in the game both in terms of impact damage and splash. A single shell is easily capable of destroying enemy tanks in a single, well placed hit. A near miss will still deal significant damage due to the large blast radius, which can hit multiple vehicle parts simultaneously thus crippling the target. The shell is also lethal to infantry within 6m of a 12m maximum blast radius, and can easily destroy Fortifications and buildings. The main drawback of the weapon is the lack of a turret which limits traverse, meaning the driver must keep the hull front orientated with the target. The shell is also very slow with a 85 m/s velocity and with the heaviest drop of any shell - cumulatively this means engaging moving targets at range can be difficult, and reload speed is also very slow at 7.5 seconds. The driver also has access to Emergency Repair, Smoke Generators and a spotting Flare Launcher for detecting close by enemies. The left and right hull gunners each operate a frontally mounted MG 34, while the top gunner has access to an automatic grenade launcher which as as 360° turning radius. Each of these weapons has unlimited ammo, governed by an Overheat limit. Against ground targets, the Sturmtiger is unmatched in terms of armor and firepower and can be a useful asset in attacker-orientated modes such as Breakthrough. However, certain characteristics of the vehicle leave significant areas of weakness. As virtually all other vehicles can outmanoeuvre and outrange the Sturmtiger, drivers should avoid open areas with long sightlines. In the absence of passenger gunners, the fixed mounting of the main gun and the lack of a coaxial MG can leave the vehicle vulnerable to close-in attacks by infantry, especially since the Sturmtiger is one of the few vehicles with a weapon powerful enough to damage itself should it detonate next to the tank. Firestorm The Sturmtiger (S) is a variant of the Sturmtiger that appears exclusively in Firestorm. The vehicle spawns randomly inside Vehicle Lockups. The vehicle is similar to its multiplayer appearance in terms of weapons and crew layout, but with highly limited ammunition and a dependence on fuel. Although still powerful in this mode, the slow speed of the vehicle can make it difficult to escape the encroaching firestorm. Keeping the vehicle supplied is also a problem, as Heavy Vehicle Ammunition only replenishes a few shells. Gallery Sturmtiger Concept art - Battlefield V.jpg|Concept art Sturmpanzer.BF5_Reveal.png|A Sturmtiger seen in the reveal trailer BFV RotterdamTrailer Sturm.png|A Sturmtiger in the Devastation of Rotterdam trailer Screenshot 20 - Battlefield V.jpg| BF5 Sturmtiger.png|In-game Sturmtiger right side BF5.jpg Sturmtiger Front BF5.jpg Sturmtiger left side BF5.jpg Sturmtiger rear BF5.jpg Sturmtiger Driver view BF5.jpg|Drivers view Sturmtiger Driver zoom BF5.jpg|Drivers zoom reticle Sturmtiger gunner 4 view BF5.jpg|4th gunner seat Trivia *In Battlefield V, a wrecked Sturmtiger appears on Domination on Twisted Steel as one of the capture points known as "The Lost Tiger". Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Squad Reinforcements